The Prince of all Asgardians
by JaybiePepper
Summary: Loki was destined to rot in his cell in solitude. One night while reading a commotion arose in the cell next to him. With the sight of her face his blood curdled. Anika, his friend of more than a millenia, was lying in a broken heap in the cell next to him. Little did he know it didn't happen by chance. A tale of friendship, love, hurt and betrayal.
1. Guilty by Association

_A/N: Thanks for reading let me know what you think. This is a slight AU with chronological events taking out of order to fit the story. _

Loki heard a commotion in the cell next to him. He looked up irritated, it was late and he was trying to distract himself by losing himself in one of his favorite books. He could tell someone was fighting the guards. His interest was piqued none the less, not many people sentenced to the dungeons tried to fight. He heard the prisoner snarl and a sharp crack that he sure resulted in a broken bone. He saw the guards walk out of the cell.

"We got a surprise for you Loki." One of the guards said letting out a throaty chuckle. He entered a code next to his cell and the wall vanished, exposing the cell next to him. The wall was then replaced by gold bars, electric ones that would keep him from the other prisoner. He looked confused at the heap lying on the floor; their face was turned towards the opposite wall. Their body was small for an Asgardian. The guards left laughing. He pursed his lips as they passed his cell. His attention was brought back to the other prisoner when he heard...her cough? A female? Why would they open the wall so he would be sharing a cell with a female?

"Girl show your face." He ordered, standing to get a better view of her. The lights were always to be kept obnoxiously bright but he manipulates the lighting with his magic. The lights in his cell that were dimmed for relaxing were now fully lit shining into her darkened cell. He heard the girl growl.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shouted hoarsely, turning to bare her teeth at him.

His heart skipped a beat for just a second.

"Anika" He whispered. She was his childhood friend; they had been friends until he decided to go down his current path of destruction. "What are you doing in here?" He asked angrily. She said nothing as he watched her crawl on the poor excuse of a bed. She laid there glaring at him. "Anika answer me." He bellowed, stalking up to the bars that separated them.

"Has that ever worked on me?" She sighed, rolling her eyes before closing them. She was in pain. She knew a few ribs were sure to be broken and knew she had internal bleeding. She had a high threshold for pain, but she felt like she could pass out at any moment.

Something was wrong with her. Anika's breaths where uneven, her voice was hoarse and she looked near death. What was happening in the palace? She was of royal blood, but was being treated worse than him. He seethed in frustration knowing if she didn't want to tell him she wouldn't. It had always been this way between them. Even though he was a prince she never did anything he said out sheer obedience. Sometimes it made him livid, but he knew that's what made him care so greatly for her. She wasn't another mindless drone. With her disobedience came other endearing attributes that he dare say were more important to him. Such as loyalty and kindness and unconditional trust, well that's the way he knew he used to feel.

"Anika." Loki whispered, staring at her, willing her to open her eyes.

She was angry with Loki after everything he has done, after abandoning her, but he was still her friend. Anika sighed and opened her eyes. She saw a pain in his eyes that he was trying desperately to hide, but he was never fully able to hide things from her, but that's what happens when you truly know someone for centuries. She sighed again and reached for the blanket behind her. Things were out of control in the palace. Ever since Loki had become consumed with power and betrayed the people of Asgard they started shunning her. Treating her as if she was just as unbalanced as Loki and it was all because Loki had been her best friend. This upset Thor, because she was a close friend of his as well. He tried to reason with people, but he was not able to sway their opinions. Though the Thunder God never turned his back on her they had remained close friends even after Loki's descend into darkness.

"You could say I'm guilty by association." Anika said bitterly, bringing herself back to the present, looking to Loki with dead eyes. Before she was thrown in here Thor had left to Midgard. He told me to come with him, but she had no interest traveling to the human world. Loki had just been locked up and she was hoping with some time she would be able to visit him. Without Thor to protect her the instant he left she was grabbed and thrown into the dungeons, but not before being tortured. They wanted information about Loki. Information that she did not have and some she wouldn't share.


	2. Don't Call Me Stupid

_A/N: Thanks for reading let me know what you think. This is a slight AU with chronological events taking out of order to fit the story. _

Loki growled in frustration. His hatred for the people of Asgard grew stronger. He so badly wanted to reach through the bars and grab her. He didn't know whether he wanted to strangle her or hold her. His mind was in a chaotic whirlwind and seeing her like this sent him over the edge. He hadn't seen her for months and now she was in here because of him, because he had abandoned her to face the people he loathed alone.

"Where is Thor? He wouldn't let this happen." He said, pacing his cell. Even though he was locked away, and the most hated prisoner, he still had many luxuries. His mother did not want to see him suffer. He had his bed and a private shower along with many other furnishings. He was brought meals on a regular bases and books. The servants were bitter that a prisoner still had more luxuries than them, but he was a prince after all.

"He went to Midgard." She said in a whisper. Her eyes were heavy, she just wanted to sleep. Seeing him was a shock. When she was taken from her bed and brought to the dungeons she had no clue what to expect and she sure as hell didn't think she would be seeing Loki. When she first heard his voice she thought she was in a really bad dream, but the pain she felt reassured her she wasn't dreaming. She didn't know how she felt about seeing him, her emotions were spiraling, so much had happened in such a short time and she was still sorting through her feelings.

"Why didn't he take you? Why would he leave you to face the mobs?" He shouted, his eyes wild with rage.

"How do you know people hate me?" She asked confused, lifting her head slightly to look at him.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't ask about you, did you?" He asked furrowing his brow. Had she really thought he didn't think about her? Ask his mother about her. His emotions were conflicted. Did she not care for him anymore? Had she hated him like all the rest? _No_. he thought. He thought back to the first day he met her. No she would never abandon him not after all they've been through.

"Never crossed my mind." She said shortly, turning to lay flat on her back. He watched her winced, and he saw fire for a second. _What had they done to her?_ He asked himself. Why would they torture her because of him?

"Anika why did Thor leave you?" Loki thundered, his anger bubbling to the surface. Even with how much he despised Thor he knew Thor would never see harm come to her. His mother would not tell her what she went through when she thought he was dead. He knew it must have broken her. When he had returned and sentenced to rot in prison it had worn her down more. His mother had told him since his return Anika had started exhibiting very anti-social behavior. When her presence was requested she fulfilled her duty, but the rest of the time she took her meals alone in her room or would lock herself in his room. Thor was the only one she truly spoke to. It angered him, the last thing he wanted was for them to get closer, but it was his own actions that drove her to him.

"He didn't. I just didn't want to go." She said half asleep.

"Why would you be so stupid as to stay here?" Loki spat, glaring furiously at her form.

"I knew I was getting sideways glances, but I didn't think they would actually try to break me and throw me in here with you." She said irritated, but remained unmoving. "And don't call me stupid you ass." She barked, smirking where she lay, knowing she was about to get an earful, but she didn't want to talk about this anymore. She wanted to distract him.

"I am still your prince you wretched women." He growled. He knew she did it on purpose. She had always been so unruly with him, but he knew it was one of the reasons she was his best friend. Anika had always been a true friend and wasn't afraid of him. He admired her brazenness, but it didn't stop it from her getting under his skin sometimes.

"Then sentence me to the dungeons." she coughed in an attempt to laugh.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned his back on her. He needed to get her out of here. She didn't deserve this just because of her association with him.

"I'd like to put you in the stocks." He muttered, sitting on his bed, tossing the book that lay forgotten on the table nearest him. He sat there watching her. Anika's breathing slowed and he realized she must have fallen asleep.

"Sleep my goddess." He murmured, laying his head down on the pillow.


	3. Prince's Honor

A/N: Anika's backstory is inspired by the Greek myth of Andromeda with my own twist. I wanted Anika to be of high standing but decided against the princess route. Even though she is not a princess she will possess something more unique that will be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reading!

Loki dreamed of the first day he had met Anika. Loki was on his first adventure without Thor. He had just turned 20 and was able to travel the realm of Asgard. A few guards had come along for protection, but he had ditched them for the day so he could see the beauty of the realm alone. He went to the city of Aethiopia and found nothing but wreckage. The city had flooded and been destroyed. There were a few bodies scattered about and it turned his stomach. He ran to the castle that overlooked the city. He could tell the castle had been looted as it had barren. In the throne room sat the Lord and Lady of the manor both deceased. He bit his tongue knowing the man to be Cepheus. A royal highly appointed by his father. He tried to find sign off life, but he could tell anyone who escape was unlikely to return. He knew he had to go home to tell Odin of this horrible news. He wasn't ready to burden his father with this news so he decided to go to sea bank that acted as a border to the city. As he walked aimlessly along the beach he saw a girl from the distance. She was on a cliff up ahead and struggling fiercely against a rock. Her long hair whipped around her in the chaos of the wind. Her hair was the richest bronze he had ever seen and the beautiful gold intertwined in it glistened in the sun. He walked closer and realized the girl on the cliff was chained to a rock bare for the world to see. She was a creature of beauty, but he saw anger and betrayal clearly written on her features. She appeared to be a sacrifice. He climbed the cliff wanting an explanation.

As he reached the top of the cliff the girl looked to him startled. Her eyes were bright, but full of anger. Her eyes were hauntingly beautiful the color of the ocean, a lovely aqua. He saw her clothing laid in tatters on the ground as if they had been ripped off of her.

"Why are you chained to that rock?" He asked, shrugging off his jacket to try and cover the maiden.

"Like you don't know you serpent." She seethed, glaring daggers at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked taken back by the venom in her eyes.

"You've obviously disguised yourself as a man, but I know you are the sea creature sent to kill me." She growled, baring her teeth like an animal.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." He said, smiling awkwardly. "I am a prince of Asgard. Now what transpired to have you chained to that rock as a sacrifice?" He asked, tremendously curious of this woman. He saw shock cross her eyes, but she recovered quickly.

"My ditz if a mother boasted of my beauty. '_That I was the most beautiful child ever born_' in her vain attempts she ended up pissing off Poseidon who sent a sea monster to destroy the city Aethiopia. In attempts of a peace offering I was to be sacrificed to the sea monster." She said, looking away from him.

"Was?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Poseidon flooded the city. Everyone is gone, including my parents. Though I suppose the sea monster could still come for me" She said sourly.

"Your parents didn't come back for you?" He asked coming closer to inspect the rock she was chained to. Her cuffs were bound by magic.

"Well obviously not" She said testily.

"You should watch your tone. I am the son of Odin. I am your prince." Loki said testily.

"Why does it matter how I address you I am doomed to die." She said, raising her chin in defiance.

He smirked at her arrogance. He had never met someone so brazen especially when they were faced with death.

"You know I could save you." He said leaning against the rock she was chained to, giving her a small smirk.

"The cuffs are spelled." She said with a hint of hopelessness in her voice.

"Luckily for you I know magic." He said, pushing himself off the rock to round on her. She had looked up to him hopeful, but she hesitant to trust him.

"Well in that case I would only have the upmost respect for my hero." She said, batting her eyelashes. He knew she was teasing, but he saw a smile pass her lips for the first time.

"Well then call me your hero." He said, smirking as the cuffs opened, freeing her wrists. The amazement he saw in her eyes he would never forget. The admiration in her eye made him truly feel like a hero. He looked away as she put his jacket on properly, covering herself.

"Thank you my prince." She said grinning mischievously. He felt a tug on his heart strings and he knew this girl was something different.

"What is your name?" He asked, trying not to sound demanding.

"Anika daughter of Cepheus." She said, grinning knowingly.

"You're a royal?" He blanched slightly, remembering what he saw at the castle. Her parents hadn't left her behind they had been murdered. Though he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Yes." She said looking down the rocky edge of the cliff. "Well thank you ever so kindly for saving Prince Thor, but I must be on my way." She said before she turned to started down the cliff in her bare feet. He looked at her shocked and slightly pissed.

"I am not Thor." He said sourly. "I am Prince Loki" He said proudly.

"Well in either case nice meeting you." She said without turning to face him.

"Where will you go?" He asked, hurrying down behind her appalled by her behavior.

"Not sure." She said simply, making her way down the cliff with ease. He knew she couldn't let her go back to the castle.

"Well since you're homeless and no one else is here to claim you why don't you come home with me and be my personal servant." He said, smiling, watching her face go from calm to livid.

"I'd rather stay chained to the rock and starve to death than be anyone's slave." She said feisty. "Don't forget _Prince_ I am of royal blood." She spat, glaring at him. This made him smile wider. He liked Anika. She had more confidence that any women he had met.

"Well will you settle for being a royal guest at the palace of Asgard?" He asked bowing down sarcastically. She looked astonished by his offer.

"Do you mean it?" She asked, looking to him.

"Prince's Honor." He said placing his hand on his heart. He saw a slight smile tug at her lips. She nodded her acceptance.

"I need to see if there are any clothes I can salvage at the castle first." She said quickening her pace. He grabbed her arm, halting her steps.

"There is nothing there. The castle was looted." He said, biting the inside of his cheek, hoping she wouldn't fight him to go back there.

"I have nothing to wear. If you've forgotten I'm wearing your jacket with _nothing_ underneath." She said exasperated.

"Trust me I didn't forget." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, with a leering smirk. "I have clothing back at camp you can borrow." He said, taking the lead. He started walking the long way back to camp avoiding the town.


	4. Do Not Fret

Loki was woken up abruptly and pulled from his dream. He heard yelling.

"No! I have nothing to say." He heard Anika shout. He jolted off the bed and looked to the chamber beside him. Two guards were trying to grab Anika. She shoved one against the bars, as the other shackled her hands, dragging her from the cell.

"We're going to have fun today in the oubliette." Said the guard who now had scorch marks marring his back.

"Unhand her this instant." Loki bellowed, to the guards. They continued walking, ignoring him completely. As they passed his cell her eyes locked onto his. Her eyes were hard and defiant, but hidden to all but him there was an underlying sadness. Their eyes stayed locked until a door shut, blocking her from sight. Loki screamed and raked his hands through his hair in frustration. In his fury furniture went flying around him, causing a whirl wind of destruction. He wanted to break out of his cage. He wanted to save Anika.

Anika shut her mind off from the rest of her body. She told herself once Thor returned she would get her retribution against all that had wronged her. As soon as Thor had left the All-Father had fallen into his Odinsleep. With no one left to protect her she had been grabbed and ended up in the dungeons. People were so sure she knew of Loki's betrayal long before he executed his plan and they wanted her to suffer.

She felt another bone break, but didn't flinch, being a warrior she had faced many injuries and in a fight you can't stop and nurse a wound. As her mind drifted she thought of Loki's eyes and the chaos she found there. She knew it ate at him that he didn't have the power to stop the guards and she knew he was plotting something as he sat and strewed in his cage. After what seemed like hours the guards stopped abruptly and dragged her back to the cell. As she was dragged past Loki's cell he watched her, she knew he was trying to assess the damage. She smiled a bloody, unsettling smile, before dropping her head. She felt weak and denying the guards the pleasure of seeing her suffer was wearing on her. They tossed her in the cell, and she stayed crumbled on the ground. Weak and wounded and nearly unconscious. She felt a hand on her back and she flinched away, turning to look at its owner. She looked to Loki shocked. He kneeled down beside her, concern written in his eyes.

"How did you?" She asked quietly, unable to finish her thought.

"I talked with mother and she demanded that the bars be removed." He said quietly, searching her eyes. "I'm sorry Anika she is not able to get you out of here." He said, looking down, ashamed that he could not give her, her freedom.

Anika dragged herself up in a sitting position, leaning again the wall behind her. She reached for his hand.

"Loki this is not your fault." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes. His eyes were hard, but softened at her touch.

It was his first human contact in months. Her hand was small and soft and felt very warm to his cool skin. She closed her eyes and smiled at the familiarity of his touch. His eyes started to water, at the contentment he saw on her face. Anika had never thought him a monster and obviously still didn't. He turned his head to the side, trying to regain his composure. Once he was sure there were no signs of tears he sat down beside her, pulling her body against his, resting her head against his chest. He stroked her hair as he slowly began to heal her broken body. He heard a sigh of relief escape her lips as he felt her snuggle closer to him. He kissed her hair and rested his nose against her head. He could smell blood and sweat, but underneath those scents he could smell her. She always smelled of apricots and rainstorms. He felt the turmoil in his heart lessen and the chaos in his mind dull. As he healed her she inadvertently healed him. He hadn't realized how much he needed her until she was ripped from his life through actions of his own.

"Anika do you forgive me?" Loki whispered in her hair, his eyes brimming with tears. If she hated him he knew the fragile workings of his mind would shatter.

"My Prince do not fret. You are still the most important person to me. You will always have my love and loyalty." She said, lifting her hand to grab on to the front of his shirt. Her strength was returning, but she didn't want to let go of Loki. It had been too long since the last time she heard his heartbeat beneath her ear. They stayed like that for hours, completely content in silence and each other's arms. Anika moved first, and with her departure he felt cold. She had turned to sit in front of him.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I'd enjoy hearing what you think!_


	5. Allegiance to a Frost Giant

"Loki how were you able to talk to Frigga?" Anika asked curiously, rubbing the silk of her dirty dress between her fingers. She knew she could make it once again pristine, but didn't care about her appearance in front of him. She hatred dresses and she knew the first chance she got she was going to ransack his dresser for pants.

"She visits me." He said, looking past her.

"But how Odin has forbidden it?" She asked, confused.

"And has Odin forbidden you from seeing me as well?" He asked, shifting his eyes to rest heavily on her. There was a spark of anger in his eyes at the mention of Odin.

"No one was allowed to come visit you." She said, looking down. Without him answering her question she knew it was magic that allowed Frigga's visits. She regretted that her magic wasn't able to break though the cell's defenses.

"And that stopped you?" He asked irritated, standing with his back turned on her.

"I was already facing ridicule because of you if I had risked coming to see you I might have been thrown in here sooner." She stood up quick, anger seeping into her blood. He wasn't the one who got to be mad in this situation.

"So you regret being my friend?" He asked facing her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's not what I said. You above all others should understand self-preservation." She said, glaring up at him.

"Just imagine how much simpler your life would be if Thor was the one to save you. He could have been your husband and little Thor's and Anika's would be storming the palace as we speak." He said planting the images in her head. With the wave of her hand her mind was her own and she was angry. He always tried to play the Thor card.

"Oh so much anger did I hit a nerve?" He said grinning, reading her emotions. She hated when he was like this. He was goading her. The Loki she was just with, the one that she knew and loved was hidden. He now wore his mask, poking and prodding at her, trying to get a rise so he didn't have to face what hurt. This was his form of self-preservation. She was used to his bipolar behavior and it didn't faze her unless he honed in on her through his own insecurities. Even after 100s of years of friendship, there was always a doubt that crept in the corner of his mind. And since she refused to join him in his quest for power that suspicion had grown. She calmed herself and let go of her anger. Her body and power were restored and she decided to fight fire with fire. She planted images in his head and started her story.

"What I imagine Loki is you my King and I your Queen with little Lokis running around both completely equal in our eyes. I see us lying naked in bed reveling in the feel of each other's bodies. I see"

"Stop it!" Loki roared waving the images away. He stalked towards her, trying to intimidate her with his stature. She took a step closer to him, leaving mere inches between them.

"Loki there's the bed." She whispered playfully, her breath fanning his neck.

Loki pushed her against the wall his fingers wrapped around her neck. Anika's smoldering gaze searing his flesh. He remained unflinching as he stared down at her. She wore a seductive smile and heard a throaty chuckle escape her lips. She was playing at his level and he felt like he was losing. He felt like the ant and her the boot. She was the only one that could get under his skin and make a home there, making himself want to tear at his flesh.

She knew _she_ was the one that hit the nerve not him. He had shown her something that she had never fantasized of, but she had shown him something they both have dreamt of. His hand on her throat was firm, but did not hurt. In all there time together he had never harmed her, but emotional anguish was a different story.

"You dare breath such and incredible thought, to swear your allegiance to a Frost Giant and bear his monsters." He commanded, staring her down his eyes flashing red for just a second. With the spell Odin had put on him he could not appear as the Frost Giant he was, but he could mimic it. He watched her look to him unflinching, unfazed by what he had shown her.

"Are you done?" She asked impatiently from behind him, the vision of her in front of him vanishing, his hand grasping at nothing. Loki turned to look at her.

"You're insufferable." He said glaring at her, mumbling under his breath that he wished he never shown her that trick. She had seen him turn into a Frost Giant before and she never flinched. It was unnerving to him how much it didn't bother her. Why could she accept him, but he could accept himself.

"And you're dramatic." She said, walking over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt. She turned to see Loki still staring at her. His eyes were clouded with heavy thought she knew he was still shaken up by the images she placed in his mind, but she didn't want to deal with his anger anymore.

"Some privacy?" Anika asked, raising her eyebrows at him shooing him to look away. She knew it was nothing Loki hadn't seen before, but she knew it would irritate him.

"Unbelievable you come into my cell and boss _me_ around." He muttered, throwing his hands up in amazement, turning around to fall onto his bed. She smiled to herself as she took off her ruined dress and did a spell to feel clean and refreshed. It was a nice substitute to a bath, but nothing could truly replace the wonderful feeling of warm water on her skin.

Once she pulled his shirt on over her heard she smiled in contentment. Ever since the first time Anika got to wear Loki's clothes she had fallen in love with them. Not only were they comfortable and easy to move around in, but they smelled just like him. He smelled like warm cinnamon and sweet vanilla with a hint of amber to pull it all together. It was the only scent that could make her flutter her eyes in sheer enjoyment.

"You know instead of wearing my clothes you could just alter you own." He teased lying on the bed.

"It's not the same, besides I like how yours fit." She said impishly, walking to his bed. She wore only his shirt. It worked as a perfectly nighty as it hung low on her thigh.

He turned his head to look at her and rapidly sat up. He looked to her bare legs, her flesh looked so soft and porcelain. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked to her tight lipped. This enchantress could be his undoing.

"The guards could see." He said possessively, flicking his fingers to cover her legs with pants, laying back down, looking to the ceiling.

"Fine" she said simply waving her arm, once again bottomless.

He bit the inside of his lip ready to yell. He didn't want anyone to see her like this and she was being defiant.

"Before you go on a tirade no one else can see." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed looking down on him. She put up an illusion. "And now they see I am laying in my own bed." She said laying down tight against his side.

"My, My such trickery. Where did you learn to be so mischievous?" Loki grinned, a sense of pride filling his heart. All she had learned had been taught by him and she was a very quick learner. It had been a century since he taught her that trick and she still remembered how to execute it perfectly.

"Move over" she said, bumping his side with her hip. She wasn't falling off the bed, but she had no room to move.

"No I don't think I will" He said, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. He liked the way her body melded against his own.

She sighed in frustration and closed her eyes to sleep. She had just started falling into subconscious when she heard him ask her something.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I'd enjoy hearing what you think!_


	6. A Diamond

A/N: Thank you for all who have reviewed and favorited/followed my story! I'm so happy to have so many readers!

"Hmm" she asked, moving her head to rest against his shoulder.

"Why are you my friend?" He asked.

"Get it right I'm your bestest friend and it's because I find you aesthetically pleasing." She said, grinning while keeping her eyes closed.

"Oh be serious." He said unamused by her joking. He wanted to know what kept her to him all this time.

"I love your mind." He said, opening her eyes to gaze upon him with sleep eyes. He saw only truth in her heart.

"Even with the darkness that resides there?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. He was skeptical. How could anyone love his mind after everything he had done? Let alone the pain he had put her through.

"Loki you're like my diamond." She said with a lazy smile.

"A diamond?" He asked perplexed.

"Even in darkness a diamond will glimmer if you only shine a little light on it." She said while caressing the side of his face. He looked into her twinkling eyes and saw the purity of her words. He so desperately wanted to make a snide comment, but couldn't bring himself to tarnish her words. He wanted to believe in her words. That even though she knew he was enshrouded in darkness that there was still hope for him. Loki leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Even with all my mishaps I am glad to have you as a friend." He said, dragging her body closer to him, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Bestest friend." She mumbled into his chest while smiling. They fell asleep like that both sleeping peacefully for the first time in a very long time.

Anika woke to flip to her side and realized she was alone in the bed. Instead of opening her eyes she decided to stretch out, smiling feeling completely well rested. She thought it ironic that one of the best nights of sleep she had had in over a year was in prison, but then again sharing a cell with Loki didn't feel like much of a punishment.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Loki asked, popping a grape into his mouth watching her from the table.

"Maybe." She said turning on her side to face him. He threw a grape at her and she giggled as she sat up to find it.

"Did you just giggle?" He asked amused by the sound. He watched her pick up the grape and eat it as she shook her head no. "No I'm pretty sure that was a giggle. I haven't heard that noise in I say over 300 years." He said smiling.

"Well be prepared to wait another 300 years before you hear it again." She said standing up to sit at the table with him.

"I see you still have no taste for modesty." Loki said as he smiled in approval as he watched her walk around in his shirt.

"I see you still don't mind." She said smiling, grabbing a strawberry eating it suggestively. Loki shook his head smirking.

"Are you sure you're not the goddess of seduction?" Loki asked watching her in desire.

"I'm sure that could fall into the realm of persuasion." She said grinning. She had missed his teasing. It felt like how it was before Loki found out he was a Frost Giant from Jotunheim. Before he had let anger and revenge cloud his judgment.

"Do not live in the past Anika, there is no going back there. Things can never be as they were." Loki said knowing instantly what she was thinking. She looked up to him guiltily. Sometimes she swore Loki was in her head. She stood up to pace, his eyes following her back and forth. She rubbed her head and thought back to the day his lineage had been discovered.

"_Anika do not stray from the group." Loki yelled following close behind her._

"_Loki I'm fine." She said whipping her head around to face him. Even in the darkness her aqua eyes were hauntingly bright. "How many times have I done this?" She mumbled charging a Frost Giant with her weapon of choice, a chakarm split in two. The blade ran across the front of her hand and both sides of the chakram came to a sharp point like a tip of a dagger. This made it quite easy to stab or slit an enemy's throat. She carried another chakrams that hung at her waist she used it in emergencies as a throwing weapon. With ease she lopped the head off the Frost Giant, turning to grin at Loki. He shook his head as he tricked a Frost Giant to fall off a cliff. _

_The fighting continued and the odds seemed on their side until Volstagg was touched by one of the Jotuns and his skin turned black from frost bite as a result. To make odds worse Fandral was speared in the chest and was unable to defend himself from their enemies. Anika found herself surrounded and reached for her chakram. She threw her chakram decapitating the monsters. As she placed her chakram back to her side, she turned to see a Frost Giant charging at her she had a mere second to react. Loki ran and shoved her out of the way but before Loki could kill it the monster grabbed his arm. He looked down to his arm to assess the damage only to see his skin was blue with markings of that of a Jotun. He looked to where Anika had fallen to see her standing there looking to him shocked. She began to say something, but he grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand._

"_Do not speak a word of this to anyone." Loki whispered, in her ear and let her go. She looked to him worriedly, but nodded her promise. She didn't know what to think. Her best friend just turned blue like one of the Frost Giants and suffered no repercussions from their touch. She feared what Loki felt, but knew now would not be the time for them to speak. _

She was pulled out of the memory by a question Loki had asked her.

"Where you ever scared?" He asked, watching her with a calculated gaze.

"Of you?" she laughed teasingly. "No Loki. I just wish." She stopped knowing it didn't matter anymore.

"That things were different? That I would have handled it better?" He asked looking down to the platter of fruit. He clenched his fist and made the fresh fruit old and spoiled. She looked to him and rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"No." She said picking up the tray to place it where the servants would take it away.

"Then what." He asked tensely avoiding her eyes.

"I wish you didn't let it bother you. What did it matter? It shouldn't have changed your identity. It didn't change who you were." She said taking a seat before him once again, propping her legs up on the table, crossing them at the ankle.

"I was just a pawn in a game Odin was playing as King. I was the monster told in stories that were meant to scare children. I wasn't Odin's son." He said, slamming his fist against the table, breaking through the surface.

"You were still Loki." She said crossing her arms watching him somewhat irritated.

"Am I not him anymore?" He asked a challenging smile flashing across his lips as he tilted his head staring intently at her. She didn't say anything as she continued staring back at him her foot beginning to twitch in annoyance. "Am I not the man you love?" He asked with mocking smile.


	7. I Thought You Were Dead

She stared at him angrily her eyes going a shade darker. _Why did he always get to be the angry one? Why did he think he was the only one that could hurt? _She thought to herself. Since she was brought down to the dungeons she hadn't thought of the pain he had put her through, but with his mockery she became unhinged.

"You are not the one who gets to be angry with me." She yelled, lunging forward, slamming her palms against the table. "You abandoned me." She whispered menacingly.

Loki looked to her taken back by her sudden hostility. He wore a placid expression, realizing he had this coming. It had never been his intention to hurt her, but with the actions he took it was bound to happen.

"Anika I apologies." He said sincerely.

"You apologies? Is that supposed to make everything better? Is that supposed to take away the pain that still resided in my heart?" She asked flustered. She knew she needed to calm down, she was exposing herself too much to him, but she couldn't mask her emotions as well as he could.

Loki watched her as he pressing his lips together in a thin line. He should have chosen his words more carefully, but he knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. He could tell she was thinking of all the different things that had worn on her over the past year.

"You mocked me when I confronted you on Misgard." She continued quietly looking to him with tears brimming in her eyes. He saw the pain and anguish she had been hiding from him. The betrayal she felt.

"I don't recall." He was cut off by a laugh that made him feel uneasy.

"You don't remember this?" She asked hysterical waving her arm with a force that knocked him off his chair. A scene started to appear in his mind. He bit his lip knowing exactly what he was seeing.

_Anika looked to Loki with conflicting emotions. It was the first time she had laid eyes on him since she thought him dead. She was bubbling with happiness and love though it was tainted with anger and hurt. She cursed the glass the separated them. He needed a good slapping. _

_Loki lifted his head feeling someone's presence. The sight before him shocked him. Anika. He felt his stomach clench as she stood there, unblinking. _

"_Did you miss me?" Loki grinned, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Anika felt her eyes watering. How could he be so callous? She had mourned his death._

"_I thought you were dead." She whispered, tears finally falling from her eyes. _

"_No still very alive." He said, putting his hand against his heart sarcastically. He stopped smiling as he saw tears falling from her eyes. He looked away and bit the inside of his mouth. _

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She said again this time yelling at him. _

"_Well I'm sure Thor was there to console you." He said, clenching his jaw._

"_Shut up! You don't get to be an ass to me." She barked, slamming her fist against the glass. _

"_Watch your tongue." He said menacingly. _

"_What are you going to do? Make me think you died? Break my heart?" She yelled dejected._

"_If you are going to continue to be overly emotional I suggest you leave." He said coldly. _

"_You're not Loki." She whispered. "Congratulations you're the monster you always wanted everyone to think you are." She said bitterly her hand sliding off the glass. He watched her with unafflicted eyes. _

"_Anika." Thor said from behind her. She turned to look at him. He exchanged a disapproving glance with Loki. Anika turned to look once more at Loki, before walking to Thor. Thor wrapped his arm around her back and placed a light kiss on her hair leaving Loki to his solitude. _

She pulled the memory from his mind.

"Don't want me to see what happened next?" He asked provokingly, his smile taunting.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, hitting him with another wave of energy this time just out of pure anger.

"Someone's been practicing." Loki said awkwardly as he started to stand back up. He watched her standing there looking to the floor breathing heavily.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update! Let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has started following and favorite-d my story and to all the lovely kind reviews!


	8. My Goddess

Loki walked up to her and grabbed her, holding her head to his chest. He felt her arms wrap around his body and her shoulder started to shutter. He bit his lip knowing he was the cause of her tears. He had watched Anika battle and come home to Asgard with fatal wounds and never saw a tear drop from her eye. His actions had driven her to this pain. He felt a tear fall from his eye. He hated himself for abandoning her. Her love was unconditional, but he had an irrational need for Odin's approval that ultimately sent him on his downward spiral, his fall from grace. When he let go of his staff and fell off the Bifrost he was only thinking of his own pain and anger towards Odin. Slipping through the wormhole, darkness and the quest for power took over his existence. When he found himself among the Chitauri he found a new race he could manipulate for his own gain. An army that could help him take over Misgard where he would be king. He hadn't told anyone of the events that transpired and he didn't intend to. Loki's only regret throughout his quest for a throne was leaving Anika on Asgard, mourning his death.

"Anika I regret nothing more than the pain I put you though." He said, his chin resting on her head. "It was never my intention to leave you." He said pulling away from her slightly so he could see her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were guarded, but hidden was with the love he always found there. "Anika I am sorry." He said with a reserved smile, he tensed slightly, leery of how she would react at his attempts of another apology.

"You should be." She said with a slight smile pulling at the corner of her lips, shoving her way back into his arms standing on her tip toes to bury her face into his neck. She felt his lips place a tender kiss upon her neck. She cooed softly and then bit her tongue. She felt the muscles in her stomach tighten as she felt Loki lift her head to look at him.

Anika's eyes were guarded and unsure. Loki looked her to, knowing she was thinking of the last time they had kissed, the last time she had ever tried. It was the first time he ever saw her broken.

"_Why am I always second best to him? Forever destined to live in his shadow." Loki vented to her, pacing his room._

"_Why does it have to be a competition?" She asked, watching him from the bed as he bolted from one side of the room to the other._

"_You don't understand you've never had to compete for your parents' affection." He said, regretting it instantly. It was cold thing to say. He watched her look away from him. "But when you did have it you were bathed in glorious admiration my beauty." He said, stopping in front of her, looking down on her. He gently grabbed her chin and lightly lifted her head to look at him. She reached for his hand and tugged on it, wanting him to sit next to her. He obeyed his sirens call. _

"_Loki," She started, looking into his deep green orbs, "My Prince, you are number one to me; you are my best friend, my hero and my Loki." She said, resting her palm over his chest, feeling the strong strumming of his heart. She leaned closer to him and brushed her lips against his, before she pushed her lips firmly to his. She had loved him for so long, but always was fearful of his reaction. She thought this was the most opportune moment to show him how she felt. They had kissed on many occasions and sometimes ventured further, but they never spoke of what they were feeling. Never opened their heart to how much it meant. This kiss was heavy it was to mean something more than just playful fleetingness. _

_Loki was shocked. His heart beat was rapid and he felt like a tightly coiled spring. He let himself rejoice in the feel of her warmth, of her soft lips for just a second before he pushed her away. She looked to him confused all while trying to hide the sting of his rejection._

"_Do not try to tempt me temptress. I know your heart beats for Thor like all the others." He seethed, leaving her alone on the bed. She looked to him hurt, her eyes watering, but she refused to cry in front of him, her pride and ego already bruised._

"_Once again you put your brilliant mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. I'm sorry that you are troubled with inadequacies that don't even exist, but don't you dare tell me how I feel!" she said, lowly, avoiding his eyes. She quickly stood up from the bed making her exit. Loki had tried to stop her, but she avoided him. As she left she heard something crash in his room, but she didn't look back, she couldn't for the tears had started falling._

Anika held her breath as she looked at Loki, he watched her with penetrating eyes and knew she had thought back to the same memory. He had her pinned, his body being a wall. She wanted to stand on her tip toes and press her lips to his pursed ones, but she would not be made a fool again. If he wanted her he would have to show her for once.

He wanted her to be her brazen self and lean up and kiss him, but he knew it was his turn to bare his emotions to her.

"Anika" He whispered, his breath fanning her hair. She looked to him hopeful, with love and admiration shining though her eyes. "You are my best friend, my goddess and my love" He said, claiming her lips. He pressed his lips against hers roughly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up so that she was slightly above him; she was the only person that he would ever look up to and bow down to. Anika was his and he wanted to prove his love and longtime loyalty to her. He felt her hands wrap around his shoulders and felt her fingers tangle in his hair. He hated himself to denying himself of her for so long. She tasted of love and happiness, dark and mischievous, he knew her to be his forbidden fruit. And now that he had her, she was to be his forever.

Anika was shocked, but quickly recovered and reveled in the bliss of his lips against hers. She clung to him, exhilarated that she was the taller one, she felt powerful, burden with overwhelming love and desire. His kiss was rough, filled with need, the same need that riddled her body. He bit at her lip and she moaned as she pushed her body tighter against his. She never wanted this sensation to stop. She felt like he was finally hers. She was completely and irrevocably in love with Loki.


End file.
